fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy Williams
Billy Williams, also known as Big Billy, is a recurring character in The Powerpuff Girls, a low ranking member of the Gangreen Gang. Season 1 When Desmond Callahan put Christopher Mills' petition to join the Gangreen Gang in front of his team, Lucas Neuwirth agreed to accept him since their team needed another person, but that he would have to go through the initiation first. Billy and the rest of the team drove to Millennium Park when he and Lucas staged a fake abduction of their teammate Brooklyn Tanner. Christopher saw and took action by grabbing Lucas and ordering Billy to let her go, but Desmond appeared with a gun to Christopher's head. Each other members took a turn hitting Christopher except for Billy. They welcomed him into the gang and left him behind. Billy remained unimportant as far as Christopher's intent on find out more about the Gangreen Gang's intent was. Even Gavin Emerson told Christopher that Billy was unimportant. When Lucas convened everyone in Desmond's kitchen, Billy surprised everyone by telling them that the Book of Bakamin, their intended target from the McCracken County Museum, was a book used for demon worship. Billy and the others broke into the museum using a side entrance and stayed with Lucas and Christopher as Brooklyn left to disarm the cameras. Billy was told to stay back as Lucas and Christopher went to get the book, which proved useful as he was able to get the jump on the guard Elias Kelly. He got rope and tape for Elias, and was the first to suspect Desmond of having roused the guard's suspicion on purpose. He remained quiet during the discussion about the guard, but followed Lucas' orders when it was decided to kill him in the wooded area behind the museum. Elias Kelly's death did not appear to faze Billy as he remained silent the following morning except for a single comment indicating he was looking forward to getting payed for the mission. On the following day, when Christopher had made a plan with Brooklyn Tanner to steal the Book of Bakamin before Xavier could arrive to claim it, Christopher didn't bother to find a way to get Billy to leave the apartment since he was so distracted playing the Wii. Christopher was caught by Desmond red-handed and Billy was silent while the other Gangreen members decided on his fate. He remained at the apartment while Lucas left with Xavier and Desmond and Brooklyn took Christopher. Later that night, Melanie Reenie arrived and asked him, at gunpoint, where Christopher had been taken. Although he didn't know, he did tell her that he would likely be disposed of at Glass Lake. Billy's information proved helpful and Reenie was able to save Christopher just in time. Billy kept a low profile until the time for the ritual at Millennium Park arrived. Billy, with a tattoo, took his position with his hostage, but was found by Bubbles, who was determined to rescue his hostage, Jeremy Flint. Billy fought hard, but was knocked unconscious when Bubbles slammed him to the ground from several stories in the sky. Billy was later taken in custody. Appearances Season 1 Williams, Billy Williams, Billy Williams, Billy Williams, Billy Williams, Billy Williams, Billy